


no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: under 1k saphael [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bottom Raphael Santiago, Gratuitous Smut, I AM A BEACON OF SIN, M/M, Marking, Mates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religion Kink, [self immolates], biblical gays mentioned, i am an actual trashcan, i love my tiny tragic gay biblical babies, inspired by Take Me to Church, this is only my second time writing porn tbh, um if you're religious especially catholic maybe avoid this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: They are far from holy, cast out to darkness eternal.Blood is their communion, pale flesh like hallowed wafers offer absolution, amen.Worship is feasting at the sacred table of sharp teeth and moans like hymns echoing in the halls. It's knowing every word and rehearsing against his ear, the nape of his neck.





	

 

 

 

 

 

> _So let's be sinners to be saints_  
>  _and let's be winners by mistake_
> 
> _The world may disapprove_ _but my world is only you_  
>  _(and if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me)_
> 
>  ([ **x**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyMal7io41s))

 

 

 

They are far from holy, cast out to darkness eternal. Blood is their communion, pale flesh like hallowed wafers offer absolution, amen.

Worship is feasting at the sacred table of sharp teeth and moans like hymns echoing in the halls. It's knowing every word and rehearsing against his ear, the nape of his neck. A tangle of legs form church steeples, four walls consecrated as the sun rises in the East. 

Simon's teeth sink into a muscled hip and the name of God slips from Raphael's lips, blessed confession and the sweetest sin. He buries his fingers in a mess of brunet and arches against luxurious silk sheets. 

"God-"

Heaven is the pads of his fingertips, the unnecessary rush of breath. 

"Simon..."

Blunt nails scrape the planes of his chest like adoration, like sweat slicked bodies reborn together. 

"Mmm not yet,"  Simon murmurs, lips trailing lower. 

He feels the words as a low rumble and shivers. Decades he'd survived without the touch of another, without wanting until one fool hearted boy slid past every one of his defenses and he fell hard - God's angels in their white robes, he in funeral black. 

 _Mi amor,_ the first.

 _Mi corazón,_ the last.

 

Simon sinks his teeth into a bare thigh and agonizingly slow, chases blood that flows freely. Blood transformed into wine -  _drink, my love._

He kisses a trail, settling between Raphael's legs.

_I am the vine, you are the branches_

They are intertwined; blood, sweat and devotion, amen.

_He who abides in me-_

The preparation for the feast...

_And I in him-_

The pleasant fire within -  _burning me burning you_

_One body-_

Simon moans, hymns of praise in cathedral ceilings. 

 _"God,"_ he says.

Raphael shifts, hands sliding down to grip the curve of Simon's ass in a way that makes him bite his lip.

_Apart from me, you can do nothing-_

He cups the back of his head and draws him in for a kiss, nipping and drawing blood. 

"Baby," he murmurs, a slow suction as he drinks.

"Please,"Simon pleads, dropping his head to a collarbone. They're breaching the point of no return, to bite is to bind-

Raphael grazes the tempting vein along his fledgling's neck, hesitating.

 

"Raphael...I'm yours, I'm yours,"  Simon pants. He knows full well what a vampire drinking from another means and they've been through hell and back together. From love and betrayal to devotion and eternity. No Clary, Maia, Isabelle - whoever the world decides to throw at them. 

"None but you,"Raphael vows. 

A covenant binding - until death, until life, until shadows and dust.

_So shall it be._

 The plunge in is intoxicating and one taste has him grinding harder into Simon. Heaven is an altar of muscle and the taste of honey on his tongue, sliding down his throat. He has never known such a bone deep craving, he wants. He wants it all. 

 _Jonathan_ _was knit to the soul of David_

Simon trembles and babbles in a biblical language that sounds foreign to Raphael's ears but somehow he makes it sound divine.

_And Jonathan loved him as his own soul_

 

They meet again and again, slower this time with intertwined hands and-

All it takes is one hard deep thrust to push Simon over the edge. He presses kisses to the hollow of Raphael's throat before submerging himself in the junction of his shoulder and greedily sucking. 

When he cums, he gasps Raphael's name with blood stained lips and there is a wild abandon in it. Never before has the clan leader heard his name uttered with such beauty. 

"Raphael, oooh God I love you, fuck. Christ, you're, nnnnghh, God you're mine." 

Heaven is a place I buried in him, Raphael thinks, mind clouded with lust.

_Do all that you have in mind_

Loves.

Simon loves him, wholly. 

_I am with you heart and soul_

He hauls the other down and melts into a kiss. It's soft and slow, seeping into his heart as only Simon can. It's heated arguments ending in pinning a wrist to the wall, falling asleep in his arms and waking just to fall harder. It's stargazing and refusing to let go of his hand when others stare, it's growling and hissing over ignorant arguments and angrily making up after. It's Raphael's hand over Simon's heart and kissing away the memory of pain.

"Solo mio, mi Simon, Solo mio. Te amo, baby." 

The younger vampire envelopes him in his arms in a tight hold, spilling devotion without words. 

 

Three agonizingly tender strokes are all it takes and he's reciting Simon's name like a prayer in an empty church. 

* * *

 

Coming down and blissfully lost in the afterglow, Raphael rests his head over the stillness of a heartbeat. The silence no longer makes him feel like a monster. When Simon grins down at him all fangs and sparkling eyes, he feels more human than ever before.  

 

 _Jonathan_ _made a covenant with David, he loved him as his own soul._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mi corazón: my heart
> 
> Solo mio, mi Simon, Solo mio. Te amo, baby: Only mine, my Simon, only mine. I love you, baby.
> 
>  
> 
> (post fic disclaimer: I've only written smut once until now so please lmk if it's any good? thank you and I love you!)
> 
> lastly: I will never be over jonathan and david. they were *married* bound together and tragically in love like a gay romeo and juliet. also I fucking hate saul.


End file.
